Bringing Him Back
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Harry had met Terra before Xehenhort created Venitus. The two became close. Unfortunately Xehenhort took control of Terra's body. Now Harry tries to free him and save Aqua and Ventus. Dumbeldore bashing.


**Bringing Him Back**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts.

'Thoughts'

_Parseltongue_

-Flashbacks-

(At the Trial)

Harry was at his trial. He still couldn't believe they were trying to punish him for defending both himself and his cousin from the dementors. He didn't let those stares get to him. He was used to people doing it. They stared at him in awe, wonder, hate, anger, and distrust. It usually depended on the day. One day they worshiped the ground he walked on and the next he was public enemy number one. He waited patiently for the minister to stop talking. He was ranting about the teen being an attention seeking liar.

"You have nothing to say?" The man asked Harry in a superior tone.

"You haven't really let me speak and when you have you kept cutting me off." Harry responded calmly.

The minister flushed in embarrassment. Some looked shocked that he talked that way to the minister while others hid a smile. What he said had been the truth. Many weren't happy with the minister. Fudge had set up a trial for a case of underage magic and he made sure only the Wizarding council and many, they realize, weren't supporters of Dumbledore. They knew that this was just a way to stop the boy from continuing to tell the world Voldemort was back. Some even realized that the only time they heard the boy say it was when he brought back the dead body of Cedric Diggory. Other than that it had only been Dumbledore.

"Are you saying you didn't cast the spell?" Madam Bones asked seeing as the minister was too stunned to speak.

"I did." He confirmed making the minister smirk. "I only did it because of the dementor trying to suck out my cousin's soul."

Fudge snorted. "How convenient." He flinched when ice green eyes looked him in the eye.

"Would you like to see the memory of it? I'm sure you would also like to see my cousin's medical records. They did take him to the hospital after your two letters arrived telling me I was expelled and then saying I wasn't until my hearing. The only time I used magic outside of school was before I knew I was a wizard and when I used it on my uncle's sister. The hover charm was a house elf and as for Marge well I had a hard time controlling my magic when she's calling my parents useless, drunks, and my mother a whore." His tone was cold. 'I'm so sick of being called a liar without them having any proof I am.'

They looked at him in shock. It was Madam Bones that made the first move. She had stood up and went to him.

"Think of the memory." She said as she held up her wand.

"Okay." He said. 'Finally. Someone getting proof before they decide I'm a liar.'

The woman placed her wand at his temple and drew the memory out of him. Another brought a pensive into the room. They took it to the minister. A few entered after the memory was placed in the pensive. The others waited. They stared at the teen much to his annoyance.

'It's getting really creepy to be stared at.' He thought.

As Fudge, Madam Bones, Greengrass, and Abbott viewed the memory Dumbledore entered the room. He was confused as to what was going on. He had expected Fudge to be harassing Harry and the boy being overwhelmed. He expected to save the boy. Instead no one was talking and four people seemed to be viewing a memory. He knew the four who were doing so and wasn't happy about it.

It wasn't long until they exited the memory. They ignored Dumbledore much to his annoyance. He hated to be ignored. All four were shocked by what they had seen. Fudge cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

"Mr. Potter you are not guilty of what you are accused of. Yes you used magic outside of school but it was in self defense. Since it was self defense you aren't expelled from Hogwarts. I apologize for the trouble we have caused you." He said much to the shock of those who didn't review the memory. "I want this incident investigated. Why were the dementors in a muggle neighborhood?"

No one noticed that a certain pink clad woman had paled. Their attention was either on the minister or on the teen. Harry nodded and stood up. He ignored the headmaster and walked out of the room. He didn't say hi to Figg. He was still upset that she had been a spy for Dumbledore. He hated her before and he really hated her now. He went straight to the lobby. Mrs. Weasley was waiting for him.

"All done dear?" She asked,

"Yes. I was found not guilty so I wasn't expelled." He told her.

"Wonderful." She hugged him. "Let's get back."

"Okay."

Molly took them back to the safe house. Harry told them what happened. As he talked Remus noticed him playing with a necklace. It was in the shape of a key. It was silver. An emerald and a sapphire was handing from the handle of the key. This was the third time he has seen him play with it and he has never seen the teen not wear it.

"Well, if you'll excuse me I'm going to go change." Harry said when he finished telling them about the trial.

"Okay." Molly said.

"Of course." Hermione said.

The teen stood up and went upstairs. He walked into the bedroom. He locked the door behind himself. Ginny was making it a habit to walk right in without knocking. He knew she was hoping to see him naked. He quickly changed clothes. When he finished he looked at his necklace.

"Don't worry Terra. I'm going to free you from Xenhort and then we can save Aqua and Ventus." He promised.


End file.
